


Crème Hearts

by trxpesthetic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agression, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Choking, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Jealous Levi Ackerman, Jealousy, Lemon, Marriage, Multi, Public Sex, Scientist Hange Zoë, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Y/N insert, hange/reader - Freeform, playful hange zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxpesthetic/pseuds/trxpesthetic
Summary: Y/N works at local coffee stop Creme Hearts where she encounters Hange Zoe for the first time. Hange is fascinated w/ her and somewhat ends up being her admirer until Levi sets up a date, then suddenly Y/N deals with the trials of being in a relationship with a complicated individual.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to not make it corny but i wrote half of it high so idk. sorry if my english isn’t that good.

Today is another regular Saturday for work. The cool morning air felt comfortable against your face as you stepped out and locked your car. It was a gloomy morning this fall. The fog covered a good portion of the parking lot. 

You didn’t really care about your appearance so you wore your favorite pair of black sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was cute and it was comfortable. 

Perfect for working at a coffee shop.

You were grateful for having the privilege to dress like this. Your boss, Armin Arlert, was young just like you, all the workers were young. Some customers that came in even went as far as to say that the entire shop was run by kids. This job was the most fun any of you ever had, you never had to worry about not getting the work done. It was fairly relaxed and your boss was lenient.

It was truly a place that made friends feel like family.

The smell of fresh coffee beans hit your nostrils as you opened the door. Quickly your boss greeted you and your co-worker Historia. It’s still pretty early so you figured that the rest of the crew would make it just a little bit before the shop opens.

Historia flashes you a soft smile as she hands you your dark brown apron.

“Goodmorning Assistant Manager” you smiled flaunting her new title.

The blonde girl playfully rolled her eyes. Armin had recently promoted her to a new title during her last shift. Connie, Eren, and Jean somehow built a perfect cake without messing it up, while Ymir made sure that the rest of you had worked on little decorations and gifts.

“Goodmorning, do you know who else is on shift this morning? I didn’t get the chance to check before I came in” she asked before grabbing a cloth and wiping down the counter.

“Sasha, Connie, and Eren I believe” you responded to the girl as you wiped down the espresso machine. From how dirty it was you could tell Connie was the one who last used it. He always forgets to clean it before leaving after closing- the only one who forgets. Historia hummed in response as the two of you and Armin finished cleaning and prepping for opening.

Right on cue of finishing your other three co-workers rushed through the door. During their morning shifts, you could tell they purposely came in late to miss prep.

“It’s cold as fuck out there” Connie huffed on his hands, then rubbed them together. Eren chuckled.

“If yo bald ass grew some hair then maybe you wouldn’t be so cold” Eren smirked as they put their belongings into the back room.

“I rather be bald than have that greasy ass man bun you got going on”, Connie commented.

Eren sucked his teeth. “My hair is not greasy”, he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, it is” Armin and Sasha recited in unison. Historia tried her best to hold back her laugh by pursing her lips together flat and turning herself in the other direction. It barely worked, but at least she tried. Eren’s jaw dropped as everyone laughed at him. 

His hair was greasy but that would be an easy fix if he’d just let you help.

Sasha flipped the small sign on the door to “open” as she took a bite of one of the croissants she thought she snuck by everyone. You guys noticed her but there’s no point in fussing at her over treats. 

“So Y/n how’s school been?” Connie asked as he laid out on the couch.

“Man, don't even remind me, I thought I chose an easy major” you laid on top of Connie. You let out a heavy sigh. College has been kicking your ass if you were being honest. Classwork was piling up on you and somehow odd enough going to work was your only escape. Sometimes you even came to work to skip class or to hang out. It was something you all did, and even though Armin advised it wasn't the best idea, he let it slide.

“Felt” Connie replied.

“Boy shut up, you barely go to class. You just sit in that nasty ass frat house and come bother us”, Connie exaggerated a gasp at your minor outburst.

“Our crib ain’t nasty” he defended.

“Oh please, I walked into your bathroom and lost my appetite”, Sasha added before throwing a towel at his face.

“Oh, that’s nast-”

“Welcome to Crème Hearts, how can I assist you?” Historia smiled as she stopped herself, then greeted the first customers of the day.

You and Connie scrambled off of the couch to reach behind the counter.

“Hi. Can I get a chai creme frappe, a vanilla blonde roast for blondie, and shorty would like a chai tea”, the customer smiled. Historia finished placing the order while you and Eren began to work on it.

Armin came from the back room with a pout on his face. “Does anyone want to go to the beach with me tomorrow? I’ve been holding this off for like two weeks”.

“Bro, why didn’t you just ask me and Mikasa to come with you?” Eren asked, waiting for the machine to finish.

“Mikasa said she’s not going if you're going to be to yell about freedom again,” Armin answered as everyone tried not to laugh. You could feel your chest getting hot from trying to hold it in. 

Eren sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

“We should all go, make a whole day of it. Go out to eat, walk the pier. We can bring the whole group.” Historia smiled.

“Would Ymir even go? Last time we went she hated it” Sasha asked.

“If I wear a bikini she will,” Historia winks.

“Don’t get snatched up”, Connie warned. Ymir doesn’t play about Historia and that doesn’t lighten up at all around you guys. It was cute, but sometimes it was scary how protective she was over her. You all knew that Ymir only had her best interest at heart for the small girl.

The crew was getting deep into the conversation as you worked on the latte art for the orders. You would've let Eren do it but no matter how much practice you two had with it, he couldn't get it right. 

“Order for Hange” you called out to the customers. A woman in a gray suede suit stood up and walked to the counter. Long bangs covered the front of her face while the rest of the hair was placed into a somewhat messier ponytail. You admit it was a cute style- the suit made her look even better. 

Before grabbing the three drinks, she caught you somewhat glancing at her.

She slowly looked you up and down biting the side of her lip a little bit before locking eyes with you. Something about her eyes was just so perfect; the color, the shape, it all suited her so perfectly.

She easily picked up the three drinks and walked away.

Slowly a panic began to set in. She was attractive, very attractive. You couldn't tell if she was trying to intimidate you or flirt. The eyes seemed flirty, but you were never sure when it came to flirting.

It was so easy yet so hard.

“Someone’s got their eye on  _ someone _ ”, Connie sang coming up behind you. You softly threw your arm back and chopped him in the throat.

**-**

“Leviiiii” the woman in the gray suit pouted.

Her brown hair was contained in a ponytail, and she wore rectangular frame glasses. She was gorgeous and tall. Her skin olive colored. From the looks of it she was a smart woman. A woman of many abilities.

“No” he replied with no emotion.

His eyes were sharp. Scary sort of. He was short, shorter than his other two peers. It didn’t make him any less scary. Levi Ackerman meant business. If he wanted it done, he’ll have it done.

“I’m with Levi on this one Hange. We can’t stay here, we’ll end up being late for the meeting” Erwin chimed in.

Hange just wanted to sit in the cafe for a bit. She never felt the need to sit in, but for some reason, something seems different today. On the surface, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but subconsciously she knew exactly why.

_ The girl _ .

The one working behind the counter with the blonde. They’ve never noticed the girl before, but something about her intrigued Hange. She was gorgeous, to say the least. The somewhat small plated tag read  _ “Y/N”. _

Hange has seen plenty of pretty girls, but something about this one interested her.

Anyone she ever tried to get to know didn’t last long in her life. Hange was devoted to science, more than the average person. Most people she tried talking to in the past didn’t even try to act interested when Hange mentioned it. That’s where she drew the line. 

She wanted someone to at least pretend to care about her interest.

“Just for a little bit, ten or fifteen minutes. Please.” Hange asked, pouting.

Levi and Erwin looked at each other. They both also knew well why Hange wanted to stay. It wasn’t too obvious, but it wasn’t subtle either. She kept glancing over to where the workers made their drinks, and they knew Hange wasn’t that interested in seeing how the drinks were made.

“Is there any reason, in particular, you want to stay?” Levi asked. Hange shook her head and the man sighed.

“Fifteen minutes. If we’re late to the meeting, that's your ass” Levi rolled his eyes. He knew this was the beginning of something that he probably couldn’t stop.

But who was he to judge when he did the same thing.


	2. the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sasha & Y/N’s friendship is so cute omg

The sun beamed down on you. For some reason, it’s so hot today, but it was so cold yesterday. The weather on Paradis was so random and you didn’t understand. You felt like you were sweating bullets despite you having little to nothing on other than your bathing suit and a pair of shorts. If you didn’t know any better you’d say Armin waited for the hottest day of the month to bring you out on the beach.

“Dude, it's so hot you couldn't choose any other day to be out here?” Connie whined, wiping the bead of sweat rolling down the top of his forehead.

“Yeah, no kidding and Ere-” Sasha dramatically paused before downing half of her water bottle. She let out a dramatic gasp.

“Eren. When the door to your RV almost didn’t open I thought we were goners. I’ve watched that episode of Victorious way too many times to not almost panic.” Sasha finished. Earlier the door had jammed and Eren claimed you just had to give it a minute, but one turned into five, and five turned into ten.

You and Sasha almost went crazy.

“Yeah, I'm sorry guys, give me a minute I’m going to drown myself real quick”, Armin smiled before racing off to the shore and falling into the water backward.

You looked to Mikasa to make sure that he wasn’t serious. She waved her hand off for you to ignore him and began to set up her tent to block out the sun. She didn’t think that an umbrella would be enough for how hot it is today. 

And Mikasa refused to let her skin burn.

Mikasa was a pretty girl. She was mixed. Half white and half Asian. Her skin was as soft as porcelain, but she was strong. A lot stronger than her peers wanted to admit. If something wouldn’t open or was too heavy, Mikasa had that in the bag.

Convenient enough the umbrella she brought, it was big enough for all of you, but of course, Historia brought her a small tent for her and Ymir.

“Well, I'm going to buy snacks, you coming bae?” You informed the group while asking a special someone.

“Of course” Sasha ran to you and interlocked her fingers with yours. As you two walked off you could hear the guys start screaming. They were probably running into the water like maniacs. Good thing the beach isn’t that packed today.

That would be embarrassing.

The two of you grabbed bags of chips, candies, and anything else you guys desired.

“Should I get us sodas or do you think that's going to kill us?” You asked Sasha while eyeing the drinks. Sprite, Pepsi, Coke, Fanta, you had no idea what to get them regardless if Sasha says yes.

“If we die, we die”, she replied before grabbing a box of white claws, the 24 pack. You raised an eyebrow at her. The girl isn’t any older than you and you sure aren’t 21. 

“And how do you plan to get those?” You spoke close to her ear so that the cashier didn't hear. She let out a light chuckle.

“I’m hot and in a bikini, they’ll give it to me” Sasha winked at you before making it to the register. The two of you quickly rang up all your snacks and paid. Well, not too quickly, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of someone. Just like she said, Sasha did get the box of white claws. The man spent too much time eyeing her top half to even try and ID her. 

_ What a perv. _

You got so much that you guys are holding at least 6 bags worth of food, a case of white claws, and a case of soda. The thought of carrying it was already hell. Sasha struggled to try to hold it a bit until a shorter man held the door open for her. Behind him stood two taller people.

“Thank you” The two of you smiled at the man before rushing off down to the beach. You noticed the woman next to him. She wore a dark purple sports bra with gray sweatpants. She watched as you and Sasha ran down to the beach with various items in your hands.

**-**

Levi slowly turned his head over to the taller woman. “Is this why you wanted to go to the beach so bad? Because she’s here?” Hange quickly and innocently shook her head. She had no idea that you were going to be at this beach, let alone come in this store. It was purely a coincidence.

Yeah a coincidence she _hoped_.

“It just had to be today, huh? Is this what we’re doing again?” Levi questioned her again as they walked over to the freezer section.

Levi hated being at the beach. It felt weird and unnatural for him to be there, so he didn’t bother going. The only reason he was out here today was because Hange begged Erwin for him to convince Levi to come. That didn’t work either. 

He only came out here to shut the both of them up.

They just kept rambling on, and he couldn’t take it. His last straw was something about Erwin telling him sunlight would be good for him. He assumed it was a dig at his size and malnourishment. Instead of just kicking his ass, he decided he’d rather just let the sun burn his skin so that they leave him alone.

It might work.

“I promise I know nothing about her being here. I just figured it was a pleasant day out and you deserve to have a nice day.” Hange smiled. He rolled his eyes.

She adjusted her sweatpants to sit above her waist since it was falling.

As much as Levi tried to care for Hange, he didn't feel like dealing with this sort of problem right now. They were finally back on good terms, and he didn't want to have to go through everything again just because a girl randomly shows up.

Now that Hange had got a better look at the girl, she liked what she saw. She liked the way she looked, the way she walked, the way she talked and even the way she interacted with the person she assumed was her friend.

Well …  _ hoped _ is her friend.


	3. the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small timeskip to two weeks!!!

**Two Weeks Later**

Hange decided that instead of staying cooped up in her lab for lunch, she would take a change of scenery. Along the way of leaving the ‘office’, Hange asked Levi if he wanted to join her. At first, he said no, then she begged and begged until he finally gave in. But in all honesty, Hange didn’t have to beg, he was going to go with her regardless.

Though he’d _never_ admit to that.

Walking out of their work place, the two walk side by side. Due to them having unrelated jobs they haven’t had the time to speak so what better time to catch up than over their lunch break. While finally making it to the park, Hange rambled on and on about the new chemicals that she had been experimenting with. Their names, their properties, how they reacted , which was more stable and which was her favorite. 

Levi had sat down on a bench.

He had no idea what Hange was talking about. He was a clever man but definitely not a man of science. Hange was having fun rambling on about utter nonsense, so he just decided to keep his mouth shut. She knew that he was aware that he had no idea about anything she’s mentioned, but she was thrilled someone was at least trying to listen.

And that was good enough for her.

The pair eventually got into what Levi had been doing for the past two weeks and spilling the tea on his team and new recruits. The conversation was going great until Levi could almost physically feel Hange’s attention drifting off.

He noticed her eyes wandering off to the side and her constant fidgeting almost as if she was nervous. The next thing he knew Hange was caressing the material on the pants of her brown velvet suit. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t help but get distracted by it.

_What has her attention?_ The raven haired man thought to himself.

He turned the opposite direction on the bench, lo, and behold he spotted _you._

Levi knew that you had Hange’s attention despite you not even noticing that she was looking at you. You had just stepped out of the bank with his niece, assuming that you were either paying a bill or cashing your pay check.

The man sighed, “Did you come to this park for her?”

Hange wasn’t expecting that question. Let alone expect he would notice her somewhat distant position in their conversation. She continued to fidget with the material her clothing was made out of.

“Oh Mikasa? I mean, not really, if I wanted to see her, we could’ve just visited your family”, Hange rubbed the back of her neck, hoping her excuse was enough. She turned her head away from Levi.

He placed his hand on top of her hair and forced her face towards him again. “You know what I meant” he said in a low growl. This was one of those moments when Levi’s voice slowly started getting deeper, and she knew exactly why. His gray eyes pierced into hers. She hated when he did that, it was too intimidating for her.

Hange knew at this point that she had been watching you. She wasn’t oblivious, but she wasn't stopping herself.

“No … I just thought it would be nice for us to go to the park. Her being here is just a bonus” she answered as she removed the smaller man’s hand off of the top of her head. He couldn’t tell if Hange was being serious, they often lied to each other. 

Not in a bad way but not in a way that made anything that came out of their mouths believable.

“Do you want her?” he asked glancing back over to her. Hange could feel her face begin to burn up. Her cheeks turned a rosy red as a bead of sweat formed at the roots of her bangs. Levi wonders how often, how often does Hange notice this girl? Is Hange following her around? Is her presence truly just a coincidence? He couldn’t tell.

“No, I’m just admiring ... from afar” Hange paused to collect her thoughts.

For the past two weeks she couldn’t stop thinking about how stunning you are. She can’t figure out what’s so different about you. She tried to discard her attraction to you, she didn’t want to seem obsessed nor seem predatory.

Levi looked over to you and then back to Hange. “Well four eyes if you want her, Mikasa just left. The time is now, unless you want me to go get her for you” he smirked.

Hange began to fidget with her rings.

“Levi I already tol-” she couldn’t even finish her sentence before he stood up and started walking towards you. She knew that he would try to pull something like this, which is exactly why she didn’t want to tell him.

Out of nervousness Hange quickly got up and hid around the corner of the nearest building that was the furthest away from you, leaving her completely out of your sight if you were to search for her.

  
  


Levi placed his hands in the pants pockets of his suit as he walked towards you. You weren’t paying that much attention to who was in the park, so it did startle you a bit when you suddenly felt someone coming close to you.

“Hello, Y/N” Levi spoke as he softly put his hand on your back.

“Oh hey, that’s funny Mikasa just left” you tried to recollect yourself. Levi’s face scrunched up.

“Yeah, the brat’s kinda pissed at me right now, I'll catch her another time” He gazed off into the direction his niece was walking.

Funny enough, Mikasa was just talking about how Levi had pissed her off. Since she wasn’t currently living close to her family, they had asked Levi watch over her. This was six months ago, and she’s just found out yesterday. She hated that nobody had told her or at least gave a warning that someone was watching. From what she was told he was in another country.

Coincidently, every time Mikasa was on shift, Levi didn’t come into the shop. She had no idea he even lived in this city. From what she was told he was in another country. So it was surprising to her when she ran into her uncle on the beach.

“I have a proposal for you. A friend of mine seems to have taken in interest in you, and since she’s too shy to come ask for herself, would you like to go on a date with her?” He asked adjusting his hands in his pockets.

A date? You hadn’t been on one of those in almost a year. What would you wear for this date? Where would you even- Wait did he say _‘she’_?

“Wait she? She who?” you questioned before processing the rest of your thoughts.

“Hange” he answered. You heard the name before, but you couldn’t get yourself to remember the face. Levi noticed.

“Four eyes, long brown hair, usually wearing a suit, hyper, _tallish_ ” he described her in probably the worst way possible.

_Hange_. She was definitely attractive. She seemed a bit flirty from what you could remember. You didn’t have anything to lose by going on a date with a really attractive woman.

“Alright, I’m down. How do I contact her?” you asked turning towards the man.

“Her Instagram is @zoehange. Do what you want with that information.” Levi took off as you replied with a thank you. 

If Levi was being honest with himself, he was kinda _pissed_. Halfway through the conversation he realized he was doing all this just for Hange to either toss you to the side or to become completely obsessed with you. He practically put you directly into Hange’s direction. He had a second option in mind, but couldn't even say it.

He could have offered you a date with _him_. You would’ve ended up in Hange’s arms regardless, so he didn’t see the harm in just having a little fun for himself.

Hange had watched the entire interaction from behind the building where she hid. From what she witnessed it went well. She couldn’t hear anything since she was too far away.

“You got a date four eyes, you can thank me later” Levi moved to Hange’s hiding spot. She felt her heart flutter, she had no idea it would be that easy let alone that you would say yes. 


	4. the restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i think i messed something up in here but i’m too lazy to try and fix it

Armin’s music casually plays throughout the coffee shop. You were off today but decided to come in any way. Not to do work, just to hang out since you knew at least Armin was going to be here. Working at the moment is Jean and Connie. They’ve mainly been goofing off since many customers have not come in.

You were up all last night thinking about your ‘date’. You had no idea what to wear, where to go, or what to say. 

And you may or may not have been stalking her Instagram.

Despite that, her feed was perfect. It gave you classy. You were obsessed with how she looked in suits, wondering if she was possibly going to wear a suit on your date. Probably should be expected. She doesn’t seem the type to dress otherwise.

“She’s hot, what’s up with her?” You hear Sasha as she hoovers over your phone slurping cup noodles. Emphasis on _ slurping _ .

“The people we ran into on the beach when we went to get snacks” You answered Sasha as she navigated Hange’s page on your phone. She clicked on a recent pic of Hange, Levi, Erwin, and another man on the beach. She had on exactly what you guys saw her in. The purple sports bra and gray sweatpants.

“Duuuuude, damn you’re right I remember her. She was so hot. I’m not that into girls, but for her, I’d go gay”, Sasha replied smirking.

You two often had intimate moments with each other. From what Sasha led on, she was straight. But often the guys she dated were trash and thought maybe sleeping with you will make her fel better. Sasha was a flirt, a really big one. And she often got whatever she wanted.

“Pffft for me too. Anyways, so I may or may not have a date with her tonight” You revealed as Sasha’s eyes grew big. You nod your head.

“I knowwww, I have no idea what I’m going to do or what I’m going to wear” You continued as Historia stepped into the room. She quickly untied her brown apron as she listened to the conversation. She sat down on the couch next to you.

“Just text her and ask” Historia chimed in as she fluffed the pillow next to her. You thought about it for a moment.

“She’s right” Sasha finished as she washed her hands at the sink.

You let out a sigh before going back to Hange’s profile and clicking the message button. You didn’t want to ask. You didn’t want to bother her. What if she is busy? What do you even say?

Unsure of what to text you figured something along the lines of ‘ _ hey, I was wondering what we should do for our date tonight :) _ ’.

_ I sound nice enough _ you thought to yourself. Often you worried that people saw you as mean or bitchy. It kept you from talking most of the time, you were scared that people would perceive you the wrong way.

Couldn’t put your finger on it you felt that wording wasn’t the best option but you didn’t feel like trying to find something else, so you just clicked the send button.

It didn’t take long before Hange opened your message and the three dots appeared. She had decided on taking you to a nice restaurant and asked for you to  _ dress to impress _ . Those words sent your head into a spiral. Something cute but mature. You have plenty of stuff that would fit well at home, but that didn't stop you from going into a spiral.

The bell on the door stopped your head from spinning with all those questions. 

You can hear two sets of prominent footsteps moving close to the register. Your brain zoned out during their order, it was pretty boring a simple. Just one tea and one latte. That was until you heard the name.

_ Levi and Erwin. _

__ _ ‘ _ Isn’t Erwin the other guy I kept seeing _ around Hange _ ', you thought to yourself. Being curious you exit the backroom as Sasha and Historia continue their conversation. You come up to the register right next to Jean. Levi looked to you then back down to his debit card as he paid for both his and Erwin’s drinks.

“Where’s Hange?” You shyly turned to ask Erwin. He wipes his face while turning in the other direction. Levi shoves his arm into Erwin’s side. He coughed a bit, probably wasn’t expecting the shorter’s man arm in his gut.

“Hange had some work that she wanted to finish up in her lab, so she’s skipping out on lunch” He answered being handed his coffee from Connie. Levi picks up his tea making eye contact with you. He looks back to Erwin than to you. 

The encounter felt awkward since you didn’t know the two. If you and Hange were to become serious you’d probably see a lot more of them. Why are you thinking about getting serious? You haven’t been on a date in years.

**-**

You rushed around your apartment looking for your other earring. No luck finding it, you thought maybe your cat would’ve known something. He led you through your apartment just to sit in the pile with his toys. The chase had lasted a good five minutes too. Not being able to find the second earring you said fuck it. You didn’t need it. The outfit was bomb regardless.

A burgundy silk dress sat perfectly on your body. It had little straps and a slit by your left leg. The slit went to the very top of your thigh. It was a comfortable dress you admit.

Hange’s horn honked outside of your house, signaling her arrival.

_ Shit _ , you cursed yourself under your breath as you quickly complied your phone, charger, wallet, and lipgloss into a bag. Quickly strapping up your heel you walked out of your apartment and down the stair of the complex.

She stood in the front of her black Alfa Romero 4c Spider wearing a burgundy suit with the jacket opened and a black dress shirt underneath. Smiled as you walked towards her car. You were in awe. You had never seen an Alfa Romero in person, let alone one that was customized like this one. 

You were so captivated by how clean it had looked. “This your car?”, you asked Hange. She nodded in response with a smile. You thought she looked beautiful.

“I’ve never met anyone who’s bought one of these” you smiled, you didn’t want to stare long.

“Well, I didn’t technically buy it, it was a  _ gift _ ” she walked around the passenger’s side of her vehicle to open the door for you. You gently stepped into the car lowering your head. She shut your door and headed back by her side to enter the vehicle.

“What kind of gift from what kind of person?” You asked a little curiously.

“Just an appreciation gift from a friend” she smiled driving with one hand while the other was placed on her thigh. That must be what it means to have rich friends. You wonder who bought it and what kind of job they have. You should probably get the degree they have.

She tried to steady her breathing as her precious car soared down the Tokyo Expressway. The bright lights always amazed you no matter how many times you've seen them.

“Red was the perfect choice for the trimming and seats” you grazed your finger on the material of the car seat.

The leather was soft, silky. Didn't feel like regular tough leather.

“Uh-yeah, I always thought a car like this would be better looking with peanut butter seats and trimming, but they insisted on the red,” She occasionally looked over and peeled the dry skin off of her lips. She peeled to keep from screaming, she didn’t want to startle you and figured that her lip will be fine later if she puts on chapstick once she gets out of the car.

“Who insisted on red?” You tried to mindlessly ask.

Tried not to but  _ couldn't help it _ . You didn't think the people that buy cars for their friends was a real thing. It was weird. We're they putting a car on their insurance for their friends? It didn't seem wise financially.

“A friend” she looked over to you then back to the road, picking at her lip again.

Hange purposely avoided the question.  _ Twice _ . She knew you were looking for an answer. You probably knew that she knew. 

You didn’t want to assume that she was hiding something on the first date but that was the second time she ‘avoided’ telling you who bought the car.

Hange’s car rolled up to an expensive-looking place. 

Everything was white, with marble and glass. You couldn’t believe that the first time you’ve ever been to a place like that was on a date. She parked the car and quickly applied her lip balm. She smiled at you before exiting the car and coming around to your side to open the door for you. 

Never had someone do that for you, it felt nice for a change. She shut your door as soon as you were out of the car, you hooked your arm into hers.

“I’m Hange Zoe, who might you be my dear?” She asked in a playful tone. You thought the gesture was cute. You replied with your name, voice going nowhere above a whisper. Hange felt her body heat up. You barely did anything, but yet you made her feel like this. She didn’t understand why. She thought it was strange. 

_ Love, a phenomenon that science can’t explain. _

__ She wanted to look up what to say, how to feel, and how to act. Nothing about love felt controllable to her. It was foreign. She hated the feeling of science being left out, but the moment didn’t fall anything short of extraordinary in her eyes.

The way her heart _fluttered_ , the way she felt out of breath, and especially the way you looked at her. It was a normal look, but you looked so good Hange couldn’t resist thinking about it. 

She wanted a taste and she didn't want to share.

Hange opened up the drink menu as soon as she sat down at the table. Unsure of what menu to open first, you clasped your hands together underneath the table. She looked up from her menu to briefly look at you but notices that you haven’t begun to look into the menus.

Eyes locked onto your hands. 

You wouldn’t look up. Hange wondered did she make you nervous or uncomfortable. She slightly parted her lips. “I’d get a drink first but you’re welcome to get anything, it’s on me,” the woman smiled at you. Were you allowed to accept just not paying? It didn’t feel right to you. Felt like you were stealing even though you were technically asked out tonight.

You swabbed your tongue on the inside of your cheek. “What kinda drink you thinking? Dark or light?” you answered hoping to shake your nerves.

“ ** _Dark_** ,” Hange answered leaning back in her chair slightly spreading her legs. Her voice sounded deeper and darker than her previous reply. You damn near felt like barking. She was so fine and it was so hard to understand. You knew to get through this night you were going to need that drink.

The waitress came ready to put in your drinks. You chose a glass of Hennessy and your favorite drink to chase it with. Hange ordered a glass of Jim Bean whiskey and lemonade. The young lady nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

The chandelier. You barely noticed it at first. They were placed high above the table. It was gorgeous. If it were to drop over your head you’d most likely end up with more blue shards of glass in your body instead of clear shards of glass. A strange way to put it, I know.

“So Levi told me you work in a lab. Are you a scientist?” You attempted conversation. Hange’s nose visibly twitches. You were unsure if she noticed. It was a weird thing to wonder.

“Yeah” she smiled.

“They let me experiment with the new chemicals and new solutions we find. More than likely I’m the one who comes up with a solution if it isn’t my assistant” she straightened her back as she spoke to you. You saw the excitement in her eyes as she fiddled with her rings.

You weren’t one for science either but regardless you took your duty to get to know Hange seriously.

“So just you and your assistant, huh? What’s your department like?” you replied somewhat curiously. You thought about her assistant, no details of them that you knew of, so there was lots of space to assume and build.

“We all kind of work individually but together. We always get the job done” She finishes as the waitress came around with the drinks and began to take our order. Both of you quickly finish with the waitress awaiting to eagerly continue your conversation.

“So what kind of things do you make solutions for?” You asked, picking up the glass, making this the first sip of many.

“Weapons” her smile is a bit more devious than before. You were taken back a bit but you figured that wasn't the best idea to show it. Maybe Hange said that to get a reaction out of you? “I find the ones we make so fascinating. They truly possess something that I’ve never seen in weaponry before.”

You noticed that Hange was beginning to overshare. Was this a bad thing? You had no idea. Your chest fell and rose. The environment was so safe but Hange’s words held so much discomfort. You hated that you wanted to know more.

“Have you seen a lot of weaponry?” you asked. Frankly, you didn’t want to know the answer.

“Yes it's something I’ve been dealing with for a long time” she smiled, moving the glass around in a small circle. Dealing with? You questioned. What did she mean dealing with? Did you even hear that correctly?

“That sounds interesting” you admitted before taking another sip out of your glass.


	5. the date talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smut scene is coming next chapter!!!

There were currently no customers in the shop. You came in at 5 pm for your evening shift. The shop stayed open until 10 unless one of you felt like closing earlier. 

“Good evening” Historia smiled as Ymir washed her hands. Historia looked a little flushed out but that was none of your business and you didn’t want to make it your business.

“Good evening wives, where’s Armin?” you asked, picking up your apron.

“He said something about bringing in shipments when I came out of the bathroom,” Ymir answered, scrubbing her hands harder.

The  _ bathroom. _

You nodded then walked to the storage room. You took out your key and inserted it in the knob to find Armin almost falling over attempting to keep the door open while bringing in boxes. Your back pushed up against the door holding it open for him as he attempted to bring in the last few boxes.

“Thank you” it came out a bit husky from his mouth. He must’ve been out of breath.

“So how was your date?” he smiled sitting the box down on the counter.

_ Last night? _

It was funny, you remember coming home with a headache. Hange stayed with you a bit and chat about more science stuff. You think you were starting to get the hang of the topics she mentioned.

Afterward, you two innocently decided to watch a movie together and cuddle. Hange didn’t take advantage of you nor your time. You liked that. It felt nice for once. Well up until you began to grow tired. The liquor had finally set in and you needed sleep.

Hange said her goodbyes and locked up to your apartment once she made sure that you safely made it to the bed. She must’ve been a delight to raise.

“It was fun. More  _ innocent _ than I expected but fun” You smiled at Armin as you opened the box for him.

It was a fresh shipment of coffee beans straight from a private supplier in South America from this guy they called the “Colossal”.

“I’m surprised it was innocent,” Ymir commented swinging around the corner. Historia came around the corner right behind her girlfriend.

“Yeah, lesbians are usually on the go from day one” Historia clapped her hands together.

“I don’t know if she’s a lesbian though” your statement came out more whiney than you expected it to.

“Well, I can see the gay oozing out of her”, Ymir commented. Armin and Historia agreed. Though it was obvious that Hange was attracted to women, you weren’t so sure yourself if this was something you were okay with.

You had never really questioned your sexuality. (yeah, that was a lie). Life went on as you tried to convince yourself you were straight. Your parents would be somewhat supportive, but they’re already majorly disrespectful without knowing you were in questioning.

“Well it was great, I felt comfortable and respected for once.” you batted your eyelashes.

“You’re saying that like you haven’t felt that way when you mess around with Connie or Eren,” Ymir fixed her gaze from her girlfriend to you. Yeah, you have messed around with both Connie and Eren. Neither of them minded. You weren’t having sex with either of them, so there wasn’t a point in them fighting over you.

“This one’s different,” a sigh left your mouth.

Historia clapped happily as Ymir and Armin eyed each other. They all came to the same conclusion.

“Looks like someone’s made a discovery” Armin shyly smiled as you came to your senses.

You wanted to spend more time with Hange. Specifically spend more time sober. Maybe you two had a great time because you were  _ drunk _ . You didn’t want to dive into a situation headfirst, not knowing if the other person was serious.

“You know that I'm here if you want to talk about anything” Historia winked at you. The blonde was sweet but nowhere close to innocent. She told you such wild stories about the things she and Ymir have experimented with. And as hard as it is to say it got worse every single time.

“We’re all here for you, just don’t talk to Jean”, Armin rubbed your back.

Jean is so bad when it comes to relationships. The man is aggressively straight and only has had an interest in Mikasa for the past couple of years. His flirting was funny at most but not effective.

“Speaking of Jean didn’t it say that he’s supposed to be coming in?” You asked placing some beans into a clear container.

“Yeah, he said he was hanging out with this girl on your campus” Historia answered while Ymir helped her fold the empty boxes.

“Girl? Unless he’s following Mikasa around that’s not happening” You assured with a laugh.

You were taken back for a moment.

“No she's right, he's been telling me about her for two weeks now. He said she's hot” Armin answered back.

The feeling felt foreign. Hearing about Jean and another girl. You felt uncomfortable.

“That's good for him” you nodded now knowing what to say.

The four of you finished up and locked up the storage room going back to the lobby of the shop. Placing the rag on the counter you walk to the couch finding Jean and Connie.

Jean was deep into his phone while Connie was lying comfortably on the couch.

You laid the top half of your body on top of Connie. He gently wrapped his arm around the back of your head holding your body.

“You didn't tell me you were coming in,” you mumbled close to Connie’s ear.

“You didn't ask dumbass,” he mumbled back. Finger clicking the back of his head, Connie winches in pain. The two of you often talked like that.

“So Jean, I heard there’s a mystery girl you’ve been with” I looked over to him. He finally took his eyes off of his phone.

“Yeah I think you know her, an old roommate or something” he scratched his ear. You had two old roommates matter of fact. All three of you lived together until the other two started dating and figured it was best to leave you out of their relationship.

No bad blood, just respect. Especially since they were both kinda hot.

“Wait when did my roommates break up?” you asked blinking a couple of times.

“Like a month or two ago” Historia chimed in.

Damn it’s like Historia knew all the tea. She sees and hears everything and you honestly didn't know-how. She doesn't go many places or hangs with anyone besides you guys.

_ Note taken _

“So is it, Pieck or Annie?” you asked sitting up.

“Wait both of those sounds like girls” Jean’s head felt like it was spinning for a second.

It clicked in your head. Jean and probably none of the guys probably knew you had more than one roommate.

“Yeah, I lived with two girls who dated,” you answered as Connie rubbed his pointer finger in circles on your back.

“I thought you only had one roommate, which was Annie,” his eyes expanded.

You shook your head no.

“Pieck bagged Annie before I could!?” Jean exclaimed in panic. He thought Annie was hot too but, of course, he was too busy chasing after Mikasa. If he was being honest, the thought sometimes Annie just had on a black wig or dyed her hair maybe. He didn’t understand that he often saw two different girls when he visited you and your friends at your apartment.

**-**

Hange had shut the door to your apartment as she was heading out. She had a smile on her face. Nothing out of her ordinary happened between the two of you. Watched a movie, talked about science, and even cuddled after until you passed out.

She started the engine to her car and almost instantly got a call from Levi. Her engine roared as she exited the lot and began to fly down the Tokyo Expressway. Shen waited until she was halfway gone from your house to call him back. The line trilled as she began to pick up speed.

“I almost came looking for you four eyes,” the man's voice hummed over the phone. She smiled.

Hange felt _unnaturally_ happy tonight.

“Somebody sounds like they care,” she teased, slowing down her vehicle.

“I don’t. I thought you fell asleep in a ditch and it would’ve been a pain to get you in the morning,” he lied. She playfully rolled her eyes. The sound of his chest falling and rising filled the car. It was light, sorta.

“You know if you’re jealous you can just tell me right? The perfect time would be now,” she teased.

“I’m not jealous four ey-”

“I did just get finished with my hot date who I had a great time with. She even loved my car,” she continued to tease opening the sunroof.

The wind blew softly through her hair as Levi began with his comeback.

“Jealous of someone who’s riding in the car I bought you?” He growled a bit. He was going to need some tea after this conversation. Talking to Hange always raised his blood pressure. She knew just how to mess with him.

“It’s a lovely car Levi,” she half ignored the statement.

“Don’t ignore me. I don’t get jealous, especially not of someone who’s enjoying a car I bought,” he subconsciously got angry.

“I’m coming over shorty. I want to bother you some more,” She smiled at the road.

The man groaned. Deep down inside, he did want to see Hange even though she was probably intoxicated. He thought to deal with whatever stuff comes later.


	6. the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: rough sex, sex in a work place, & mentions of poison.
> 
> enjoy :)

“Wake up shitty eyes,” the grouchy man threw a pillow at Hange’s head.

She had passed out drunk with him last night. Levi doesn’t drink alcohol, only tea. He hated the way it tasted, and he hated even more what it made him do, what it made him want to do.

When he saw Hange he was upset. He laid many nights awake, but this one he spent with her in mind. The thought of her having fun with someone else made him sick, though he would never want to admit it.

He didn't hate you, he  _ couldn’t _ .

The man didn’t have the heart to hate anyone. He was just jealous, jealous that you caught her attention. Why her? He thought. Hange mumbled something he didn’t understand while she rubbed her eyes and rolled to the other side of the bed.

“Fine, I’m not supposed to tell you this but you get to  _ experiment _ with wine and a new drug they wanted to produce” he sternly speaks while throwing the sheets off of her.

She  _ gasped _ .

“Really?” her eyes grew big and round. She was excited. So far all she’s dealt with is “military personnel”. Drugs is a whole new ball game that she couldn’t wait to explore. Levi’s dead eyes stared into hers. He was serious and she knew he was. He failed to mention that he would be spending more time in her lab.

Per the department's request, which may have been Levi, telling the higher-ups that Hange needed  _ further supervision _ .

He knew she didn’t need it, but he wanted to keep an eye on her. He could just check in on the recruits another time. Maybe he’ll just make them scrub the headquarters spotless instead of training for the day. Stooping this low in the same of his scouts wasn’t out of his ordinary.

Hange quickly ran out of the bed, scurrying around looking for her bath towel.

“Are you actually going to bathe or do I have to force you?” he crossed his arms walking towards the door.

“Maybe I want you to  _ force _ me shorty” she smiled teasingly. She was definitely hungover.

**_-_ **

Hange wore a regular black suit today. Nothing special other than the black lace undergarments she decided to wear. It of course didn’t get past Levi. They had small banter about it but decided that she should wear it.

It got Levi  _ fired _ up.

She had been pissing him off for a while now. She loved it because she knew the outcome, she knew that she’s going to get what she wants.

Hange pulled down the driver-side mirror of Levi’s chalk-colored 718 Porsche Boxster. Slowly she applied  _ deep _ red lipstick. He stared at her for every single moment she did it. She wasn’t usually a big fan of it, but she figured it was worth it to make him admit he’s jealous.

He sighed.

“Any reason you chose to dress more  _ feminine _ today,” he tilted his head.

She pressed her lips together, spreading the rest of her lipstick. “Have to look good for the higher-ups shorty,” she winked to the man. He felt his blood boil. He knew what she was trying to do and it was working.

He  _ forcefully _ grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him.

“Don’t play with me,  _ Zoë _ ” he stared into her face.

She reached her arm for his neck and gripped it with her hand. Slowly she slid her hand softly up, his neck reaching to the bottom of his chin. It gave him chills.

“I suggest you don’t start something unless you want to clean your  _ pretty leather seats Ackerman _ ” her thumb caressed his chin.

Hange was half-teasing. She wanted to play this game with him, but she was serious about his seats. He’s a neat freak and cleaning the “mess” out of the leather seats was a sport that she did not want to participate in.

Levi bit his tongue.

“Your plan. Your stupid little plan is working” he let go of her face. Tilting her head closer to the wine red car seats, she batted her eyelashes while rubbing her thumb across his red cheek.

He wasn’t blushing, he was just angry. Regardless, she made his cheeks red, so that’s a win in her book.

“What do you plan to get out of this?” he calmly asked. Hange thought out that far. Where she wanted to go with this. Her current situation with both Levi and Y/N.

“You know you’re cute when you’re jealous” She dropped her arm away from his face. She leaned back in his driver’s seat.

He squinted his eyes, she just avoided his question. He would ask again, but he knows her well enough to know that time was on purpose. He rolled his eyes before opening the passenger door of his car and exiting. He walked over to the driver's side and opened the door for Hange. No matter what happens between the two of them, he always ended up doing little gestures for her.

She grabs his hand getting out of the car, then grabbed his and her briefcases out of the trunk before the two of them walked into the building.

**-**

Moblit grabbed the knife and neatly cut it into the box.

His eyes lit up at the sight. “An entire box of  _ Château de Selle _ ” he spoke out loud to Hange. She finally decided to take off her black blazer top, leaving her in her bottoms and a black lace bralette top. She kept on her necklace. It was a pair of wings on a chain. Levi had the same one, but he often hid it. It stayed underneath his shirt where no one could see it.

Their entire department had one, most of them didn't wear it while they worked though.

“Any specific orders?” she asked, positioning her lab coat walking over to the table. He lifted his shoulders.

“They want at least 5 bottles that can  _ kill _ . The rest they just want a knockout solution,” Moblit read from the paper that was placed in the box.

“I'm assuming it's for high-rank soldiers, ” he concluded looking to her for approval.

Levi was sitting in the room with his cup of tea and a clipboard. He wrote down the different names Hange mentioned and also her discoveries. He probably didn't spell anything right from his knowledge.

“We should probably start on the 5. Cyanide should be an easy solution, but we have to make sure it stays colorless, or we're screwed. And we need a lot of it. Grab me the container on the table with shorty” she picked up one of the wine bottles.

Moblit nodded before walking to Levi. He looked at the man with a smile, but Levi didn't return the gesture. He wanted to watch closely over Moblit. If Hange was interested in messing around with you who knows who else she has in mind.

Moblit turned on his heel and walked back to the lab station. Hange reached to his hand to grab the container when he slowly pushes his finger out to caress her hand.

She quickly got snapped out of her thoughts.

She saw the look in Levi’s eyes. She wanted to drive him madder and who better to do it with than her assistant.

“Thank you, my dear”

Hange began pouring more of the toxic material into one of her new beakers. Next Hange knew she wanted a special salt to test out on the wine. It was in a container on the shelf on the other side of Moblit. She knew close by was Levi keeping an eye on her. She knew what to do next.

“Excuse me” her silky voice spoke as she snaked her right hand around Moblit’s back while her left hand rested on his chest. She reached over behind him to open the drawer and grab a small round bowl that was labeled salt.

She winked at the man next to her leaving him flustered. Levi didn't like this. She could feel his cold eyes staring into her soul. She loved it.

Hange took a small measuring cup and placed it in the container scooping out some of the salt into the wine. She wanted to know how much salt she could add without it tasting suspicious. The more poison the more chance of the taste being off.

She was focused on her task at hand until she felt a hand slide across her ass. It was gripped, Moblit was feeling right on Hange’s ass in front of Levi. He wanted to stomp the man’s face in for touching her like that.

Levi  _ loudly _ cleared his throat.

Hange bit her lip as the jealousy oozed out of him. Moblit was attracted to the attention. He was ready to engage further until he heard his phone buzzing.

One of his friends was asking what their plans for lunch.

“Lunch just started, are you two coming?” Moblit asked looking back into the room with the two. He gently removed his lab coat. Levi shook his head. “Nah, I wanna check out the  _ wine _ some more” she smiled at him before he exited the room nodding.

Levi stood up walking behind Moblit making sure the door shut and locked. She raised her eyebrows.“Not hungry?” she asked the man as he walked over to her workstation.

“You  _ brat _ , we can't be normal for a day!?” Levi slammed his hands onto the table making her jump. Her heart started racing, it excited her when he got mad.

“We are normal Levi” she replied pouring the wine into a beaker and the poison into another.

“We can't be normal for a week. Literally!” his voice got louder.

“Well, maybe if you weren't always being a brat we could be” she twirled his tie in her fingers.

He grew angry.

Levi swooped his left leg behind both of hers, causing her to fall onto her knees. She lightly yelped in pain. It didn't hurt her, but it wasn't expected.

Mimicking her moves from earlier, Levi forcefully positioned his hand around her neck tight. Slowly he brought his hand further up her face and around her jaw bone.

He cuffed his hand around the bottom of her face, circling his thumb on her bottom lip. She loved the  _ aggression _ , she had been waiting all morning for it.

Hange  _ kissed _ Levi’s thumb as he played with her lip.

They were pretty and plump. He missed the feeling of them. The way they wrapped around his dick. The way that when he bit them mid-kiss, and they tasted like caramel.

He sighed. What got into him? He didn't want to risk anything in their place of work, especially since people got to choose their lunches and breaks.

Levi removed his hand away from Hange’s face.

“ _ Get up _ ” he demanded, regretting his decision.

Hange made herself comfortable on her knees and rolled her neck. She swiftly removed her lab coat and began to unbuckle his belt, then unhooked his pants.

She watched as his dick  _ bulged _ at the edge of his boxer briefs.

“I do what I want,  _ captain _ ” Hange smiled bringing her face closer to his pants. Her voice much smoother and deeper than usual.

He wasn't nervous or upset, but he couldn't believe her right now. Everything about her was attractive. The way her glasses sat on her face, the lace against her olive skin, her hair in its messy ponytail.

She was a beauty. He wished she was all his.

“Ooooo you should get this framed. I bet I'm so cute  _ captain _ ,” she winked as his dick sprung out of his pants. He was wearing Versace boxers. They must have been new since Hange hadn't seen them before.

Thick and long, his dick.

She loved every inch of it. The veins that prominently stuck out. There was one she liked the most. The biggest one of course.

Levi ran his hands against the back of her ponytail. Softly but firm, he grips on her ponytail and yanks her head back.

The sensation drove her wild. She wanted to feed into his aggression more. A smile curled on her lips as she lightly bit the bottom one. She placed her hand on his dick and quickly flicked her wrist up and down. Naturally, a hiss left his mouth before she latched her mouth onto him.

He let out a breathy groan.

He forgot the feeling of her mouth on him. They hadn't been intimate in a while, let alone just a kiss. She was punishing him and as much as he tried to get control over her she was always above him.

Literally.

But that was okay, she knew where his extra length to compete was.

She leaned forward slightly, arching her back for his view. Hange  _ moaned _ on his dick. Levi had twitched.

“You're going to be the death of me”

She hummed again, bobbing her head back and forth pleasuring the man. Lewd thoughts clouded his mind at the moment.

Spreading her out and devouring her on the table. Making her nails claw at his back. Triggering her gag reflex. Watching her ride. He thought of it all.

_ Lewd _ .

He wanted to tie her up. He wanted to shove his fingers into her and coat them with her juices just to let her suck on them directly after. He wanted her to scream his name. He wanted the entire building to hear. The woman  _ tainted _ his mind. He didn't even want her doing the work anymore, he wanted to pleasure her. But to be fair she's been the one pissing him off, so maybe pleasure than punishment?

Sounds sufficient enough for him.

She sloppily continued to bob her head up and down. Cum inched down the sides of her mouth leaving a mess. It made her look even better to him

Levi thrusted his hips closer to her face, causing his dick to dig deeper in her throat and balls to slap her face. She embraced it all. She wanted to continue to tease. She wanted to go-slow and take her time, but she knew that he was going to get angry.

She stared into his eyes as he attempted to hold in a groan. Her tongue grazed across him causing him to twitch again. That pissed him off.

He harshly grabbed her face while tightly fixing his grip on her hair to thrust himself into her face again.

Levi repeatedly  _ smashed _ her face into his dick.

Hange felt her throat begin to grow tight. A harsh moan escaped her mouth. She didn't think it was very attractive, but it was already out there.

And she knew he wasn't focused on that.

He pulled his dick out of her mouth and once again grabbed her chin, pulled her back up. She pulled on his neck and slammed her  _ lips _ into his. She passionately swiped her tongue across the bottom of his lip. Likewise, he swiped his tongue leading to a lip bite.

He wanted to make her draw  _ blood _ .

His teeth sunk into her lip deeper, waiting for the taste of blood to arrive at his tongue.

Hange snaked her hand around the back of Levi's neck, swiping up to his undercut. She massaged the back of his head as he slid his hand down her side.

He gripped and caressed every curve she possessed. The urge to kiss every part of her body was not an easy one to ignore. He wanted to  _ devour _ her.

His hand slipped into her tight but loose dress pants. They felt heat in their bodies,  _ fire _ . She pushed her body closer to his giving his hand more access inside of her pants. His fingers stuck themselves inside of her, placing pressure inside of her.

Hange gasped.

Slowly, he pumped two of his fingers in and out of her.

She had no time to adjust to the feeling. Touching herself lately didn't feel like an option. Levi did it so much better than she could attempt to do or anyone. She tried to bite his lip again, but she couldn't hold in her building frustration. A moan devoured her again.

He pushed her back up against the table. Hange swiftly moved her legs to adjust her weight onto the table.

The kiss was broken. Levi started to kneel. Lightly Hange felt a tug at her pants. Slowly they slipped off of her legs until they reached her ankles.

“ _ No panties _ ? Somebody was waiting for me” the sentence smoothly left his mouth.

He positioned himself in front of her.

She lifted her head to look at the man giving her pleasure. Once again his fingers plunged inside of her. A yelp escaped her lips.

Angry or jealous sex was the best the two could ever do. It was always more passionate, felt fierier, gave more tension. Everything the both of them craved from each other.

With the other hand, he  _ rolled _ his thumb over her clit. She held in a scream. The sensation bubbled in her. Quickly he detached his thumb away and replaced it with his mouth. His tongue dragged from the very bottom of her up to her clit.

He slowly dragged his tongue, revisiting her clit. It was warm. He kept sucking while curling his fingers inside of her.

She could barely hold her head up.

Stars formed in her eyes, she was starting to not handle it. Reaching her hand out, she gripped his hair. She pulled him closer. He started to suck harder.

She wanted to look into his eyes. Watch him do his damage. It was sure a sight that she loved.

“ _ F...fuck _ ” she helplessly moaned out as her legs began to shake.

This was Levi’s version of punishment. Personally, it was perfect. It didn't make her want to “act right” but it made her feel good and want to piss him off again so it seemed fitting.

As long as she could bother him again.

He detached his mouth away from her pussy and began to kiss the inside of her  _ thighs _ . His soft lips dragged against her soft skin. Curling his lips, he softly felt on her.

“ _ I fucking hate you _ ,” he hummed into a kiss on her.

“ _ I couldn’t tell captain _ ” she moaned as he trusted his fingers.

Levi stood up and removed his blazer top. Next, he unbuttons the first two on his shirt, giving himself breathing room. “Every single time you manage to piss me off  _ your pussy taste better and better _ . You're lucky, you're a  _ good fuck _ four eyes, ” his hands gripped her hips bringing her closer on the table to him.

She pressed her lips onto his neck. Her tongue ripped across his skin preparing to place a love bite.

He rolled his eyes. “Quiet, are we? Have it your way, ” he grumbled.

Hange shrieked as his dick pounded into her. She has got to stop joking around with Levi. Her head buried in his neck, he slowly slammed into her again and again.

Her breathing wasn't steady.

He smiled to himself. “ _ Ple..as _ ” a breathy request left her mouth. Forcefully she felt her back being laid against the cold table. The straps from her lace top started to annoy her.

He hovered over her, releasing all of his anger and frustration out on her. Hange threw her head back. It was too much for her. Levi Ackerman leashing out everything onto her.

A peek at his abs surfaced when the bottom of his button-up shirt rose. Sweat beads glistened against the hard abs. She often forgot how ripped he was.

She wanted  _ more _ .

Placing a hand over his belly button, Levi felt the hand of his partner trail up his hardened body. This didn't make him stop or slow down.

He put his hand over hers. She started to claw at his chest, almost as if she was about to start begging for something.

“Closed mouths don't get fed, shitty eyes” thrust hard into her once again.

“You still haven't  _ fucked me _ like you hate me shorty” she managed to laugh at the moment. She knew she was fucked.

He laid her back down and dug into her soul. Sweat was dropping everywhere. Empty containers flew off of the table. Their breathing began to sync.

_ Truly toxic _ .

Levi and Hange’s relationship was unusual. He hated her, despised her, and he overall thought she was hell to be around.

He got stuck on her inspection one day and everything felt so different. She joked, and he didn't tell her to fuck off. He managed to play around with her in ways nobody else had the privilege of.

What really tied the knot was the mission.

Levi was set out to go alone to a deal. Hange just happens to be the tech person on board who saved Levi’s life shooting and being the getaway driver.

After that day Levi had no idea how he went this long without a _ partner in crime _ .

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to handle the pleasure. She cried and pleaded for mercy and more. She couldn't choose so he chose for her.

He gave her more.

Her stomach felt hot and tight.

_ “Levi I'm abo- _ ” his hand collided with her neck. She couldn't find the energy to speak. He was fucking it all out of her.

A hum left her mouth as she had reached her limit. The extra warmth led him to his end.

Hange breathed hard, laying flat on her back as Levi hunched over her laughing. His eyes had looked restless, dark, and shadowy, but it made him all the better looking.

Levi and Hange were  _ hot together _ and they knew it.


	7. the waffle house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just kinda a filler to get to the y/n x levi conversation

Unplugging the last coffee machine, you wiped up the leftover coffee off of the rim. Armin was in the back grabbing both of your bags and phones. 

“You finished out there?” he asked cutting off the lights in the back hallway. Softly he walked out into the cafe. 

“Yeah” you ran to the other side of the room and placed the last dirty rag into the wash bin. Armin placed your belongings onto the counter while he searched through his small black backpack for his keys.

Quickly your coat was draped over your shoulders waiting for your arm to be placed in. Pulling the sides of the sleeves your arms filled the space in the coat. Grabbing the rest of your stuff you walked to the door as Armin held it open. You finally stepped outside throwing your phone into your pocket.

“Goodnight, ” Armin smiled to you before looping the keys around his finger and walking off to his shiny black Dodge Challenger SXT.

You turn around to walk to your car but before you move you discover a tall figure standing next to your door while casually scrolling through their phone.

“Hange?” you called out, your head still spinning from the hangover.

“Yes?!” she nervously answered back.

Hange wore a black lace bralette. It had fit around her assets nicely. She lazily paired it with a faded pair of black sweatpants to somewhat match.

_Interesting_.

You couldn't take your eye off of her outfit. The way sweatpants hugged her thin waist was magic. It didn't help that the shirt she was wearing seemed to fit a bit more on the tight side. Her tits sat nicely without any support.

“What are you doing out so late?” you asked.

_That was so lame_ , you scolded yourself.

Here you were, an adult who still asked petty questions as a child would. Why else would Hange be out late in somewhat comfortable clothing by your job? She came to see you.

“I was just in the area and figured I come see you” she smiled.

_Lies._

Hange didn't live in this part of town. Neither did Levi or Erwin. She lived at least a 40-minute drive but that's only if traffic isn't bad enough to fly through. 

Which were more times than she liked.

She led you on to believe that she could live around here. You slowly nodded your head.

“Me and the guys are heading out to eat at Waffle House, would you like to come?” she asked, her lip quivering. Maybe from the cold, maybe from them being dry and cracked with blood. She was often told it made her appearance conventionally more attractive.

She didn't understand it.

You walked closer to your car, “Yeah that sounds nice”.

“I'll just follow you” the two of you stared at each other.

**-**

You walked into the small dinner behind Hange. She directs you over to a booth where you find Levi and Erwin sitting across from each other. She quickly fell onto the bench next to Erwin and flashes her smile.

“Just figured I should sit with my bestest friend in the world, _Y/N_ you should sit down _next to Levi_. Be nice to her shorty.” she deviously smiled.

Levi slid out of his side of the booth standing up to make room for you on the inside. He figured he probably should've let you sit on the outside but he wanted his turn to have some _fun_. 

Grabbing a laminated menu you flip it to start searching.

“Now that I think of it, I gotta pee be right back” she got up and ran to the bathroom. She was acting weird, not weird enough for the usual at Waffle House.

Erwin looked between you and Levi both. His mouth slightly parted with an ‘o’. 

“Im going for fresh air” he looked to Levi with a confirmation. Levi’s eyes are dead and cold as usual. Erwin took that as if he was okay. He slid out of the booth and walked out the front door of the restaurant as the two of you watched through the glass windows. Your eyes tried not to leave your menu. Levi was intimidating, you didn't understand how it even worked out.

A heavy breath escaped his mouth. “I have another proposal for you” your back straightened as he spoke.

Lightly lifting your eyes, you faced him.

“For a day or even a _night_ , forget about Hange. _Come be_ with me, ” his voice smoothed out.

Heart beating faster, you could suddenly feel your toes underneath your socks, underneath your shoes. The world is real, this is real.

_How could you possibly believe that?_

He's the one who set you up with her. You assumed that would be the end of that road. It was being revisited.

“And do what?” you breathed nervously.

“ _Agree and find out_ ” he demanded, spreading his legs out a bit more. Levi wore fitting gray sweatpants, his print was prominent and _large_. He wore a white button-up that was fitted with the top two buttons out.

He was gorgeous. Air flowed through your nostrils. “Okay”

He looked at you and squinted. You didn't move, not even flinching. “Okay,” he lifted his coffee mug and drank from it.

Erwin walked back inside next to Hange as they spoke about the crisp air. They both slid into the booth and sat, Erwin in front of you and Hange in front of Levi.

The waitress came out to your table and took the four of your orders then proceeded back to the kitchen with the cook.

“So Y/N we've heard so much about you but no details. How are you?” Erwin looked at you.

You looked at Hange as her smile beamed. She was so excited that her friends were getting to know her. “I'm good, uh, what would you like to know?”

“Age might be a good start” Levi groaned rolling his neck in the other direction.

“I just turned 20 last month, I'm a freshman in college cause I took a gap year. And I work at that coffee shop if that wasn't obvious” you smiled.

“What's your major?” Erwin responded.

“Computer Science” you responded.

“Really? That's a good field. Matter of fact our department is looking for someone young in that field”.

Levi’s eyes grew wide. _No_ . He didn't want Y/N around, not for any wrong reason. He just wanted Hange _all to himself_ , he already had to tell with the Moblit situation and that made his blood boil. What will he do when he sees _two_ women he wants _together_?

“Wow, that sounds... Busy?” she attempted to comment.

“He nods, if you're interested in the position I could put in a word for you?” he asked.

“I'll think about it” you smiled.

  
  



	8. the boutique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist coming ... maybe?

**Two Days Later**

The clock had struck 3:45 pm, your classes for the day were finished. Shoving a notebook into the bag, you had walked out to the front of the building. Right about now you probably would've been on your way to go get coffee or maybe even ice cream, but your car broke down. But that was an easy fix.

Armin’s family owned a repair shop. They were quite popular, they could fix almost anything. His parents decided to fix your car for free and you thanked them.

You grabbed the green sprite bottle from out of your backpack and sat down at a picnic table. Might as well enjoy the scenery before you needed to call an Uber to bring you back home.

A sigh escaped your lips as you watched the long leaves of a palm tree fly in the wind. The sight was always one to admire. You loved watching palm trees or even being around them.

You felt startled as you began to realize a man was sitting in front of you staring. It made you nervous. Slowly you turned to find Levi looking at you.

He raised an eyebrow, “Startled are we?”

You nodded your head, you still felt intimidated by Levi. He was an attractive man but something about him was so terrifying.

“What are you doing here?” you asked.

“We’re leaving, let’s go” He demanded standing up from the table.

“Wait what?” Your head shook as the wind blew directly in your face. You were confused. What was going on with Levi? Why is he suddenly interested in you? It made no sense. 

“Let’s go” He looked back over his shoulder. Standing up from the table, you began to follow Levi back to his car. He wore a black long sleeve button-up with black slacks. He looked really good, you admit.

As you walked to the car, he went on the passenger side and opened the door waiting for you.

You entered his 718 Porsche Boxster, His leather seats felt cool underneath your sweatpants. He dropped the top of his car and took off.

The wind blew hitting all over your face, making your hair messy and your face tired. “What did you pick me up for?” You asked Levi as he drove towards downtown.

“I told you to spend a night with me and that’s what we're going to do” he looks over to you, wind pressing through his hair. You were nervous. Not one thought of Levi’s interest came to mind. What does he even like to do?

The air felt  _ thick _ as his precious car soared through miles of land.

“We’re here” he speaks up parking the car in front of some  _ sketchy _ entrance. Bad thoughts immediately rushed in. It looked creepy. Was he going to hurt you? Are you going missing? Is this some sex trafficking ring? What twisted scenario are you in?

He opens your door for you as you walk out with your backpack on you. You wanted to carry it for  _ safety reasons _ , but he assured that you were not carrying your bags. You walked to the entrance to encounter a security guard. He was huge, tall and buff. His eyes were an emerald green. It was captivating but scary.

“Identity check” the large man folded his arms. What? What type of people are allowed into these spaces?

“Black Fox” Levi spoke walking from behind you. The man gave him a nod, then opened the door and stepped aside. You were led into a back hallway with black painted walls. It was dark and a bit mysterious. Levi held you hand guiding you until you both reached a room with white walls. It was huge, all around were racks and mannequins full of  _ clothes _ .

“Wow” your lips parted. All of the clothes looked nice, you had never been in a room with this many mirrors, let alone this many clothes.

“So I assume we’re  _ shopping _ ?” You ask Levi as he stares at you through one of the many mirrors.

“Yes, for you. Choose a color, so we can start” He placed both of his hands inside of his pants pockets.

“Black or white should be fine” you answered. The workers immediately rushed to bring out several racks of clothing. Levi sat back on a faux leather couch watching you go through pieces of clothing. You tried on several dresses, the next getting tighter and expensive than the previous one. Different portions of the dress became less and less visible. A line was drawn when you tried on a dress where it was backless halfway down your ass. It was too much of your body being exposed, you felt. Levi enjoyed every single second of it. His eyes  _ roamed _ you,  _ undressed _ you, hell at this point they might’ve even  _ fucked _ you.

“I think I want something more innocent,” You admit to Levi. His eyes jumped from your ass to your face in the mirror. He saw the discomfort in your eyes. And as much as he loved seeing you in revealing dresses, he wasn't ready to push your limit just  _ yet _ .

“Bring out the latest spring collection” he demanded. The workers scurried around looking for the things he asked.

The mannequin in the far back of the room had caught your eye. A white bodycon dress sat comfortably.

“I want that dress” You turned and pointed at the dress to Levi. His eyebrow raised, he couldn't believe that you were already comfortable enough to talk to him like that, to demand what you want from his workers with his money. You were perfect, he began to thought.

The workers looked to Levi, and he looked back, all regretting that decision. They quickly move to measure you and figure out the perfect sizing for the dress you  _ demanded _ . Levi licked his lips in anguish as the ladies touched and felt all around your body. He wanted to do that to you. He wanted to only be able to do that to you and Hange of course. He knew what he needed to do.

A worker from the back ran to you bringing the requested dress. Foot by foot your body slid into the bodycon dress. It made you feel like you were going on a picnic. It was delicate, cute and could pull off sexy if needed to.

It was white with long sleeves. The body hugged yours as the sleeves not so much. They were ruffly, flew when the wind blew. The string fell in front of your breast as there was a knot tied right in front of your assets. 

You loved everything about it.

“This is the one” You looked at Levi through the mirror. He raised his eyebrow  _ again _ . He wasn’t prepared for this, he was full of shock and lust. The only person who countered him like this was Hange, would there be competition between the two of you once he figures out what he wants?

_ Maybe? _

“Put it on my tab” Levi looked to the one worker in the room. She nodded several times.

“Yes sir” she ran off to the front of the building leaving you and Levi  _ alone _ . You sat down on the couch next to him. Wiggled around a bit to get comfortable.

“You didn’t have to buy this for me” you began looking to him.

“I ask you on a date, I pay. Simple. Don’t get comfortable there’s something else we need to get you” he wiped his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes.

“I need the birthday sex collection” Levi raised his voice. You heard feet shuffle to grab more things. You didn't know what you thought the birthday sex collection was but you didn't think it was lingerie.

All sorts.

Every single thing you could imagine was laid out in front of you. Most didn't appeal to you due to color. A lot of the colors weirdly didn't pair with your skin color and you didn't have the time to deal.

You look around until you decided on a blue one. “This one” you showed Levi.

“You're not going to try it on?” he  _ questioned _ . He knew he made you nervous. He loved it, he preyed on it.

“No, I'll just put it on. If you'll excuse me” you lie to him walking towards the bathroom. He sighed. Was this going to be harder than he thought? Getting you interested in him? What was he thinking honestly? He didn't know. It was all a blur. He just wanted chaos, drama, something new.

And he happened to choose you.

You placed on the lace blue set, the bottoms were crotchless as the top was see-through. You figured why not. He's paying so you might as well get something nice.

Looking into the mirror you felt like a brand-new person. Yeah, you read about lifestyles like this but you were suddenly living in it. Was this temporary? Was this going to be your new normal?

You stopped nervously fondling your breast to place back on the dress.

_ Brand new. _

You smiled walking out of the bathroom. On the couch next to Levi was a purse and a white pair of red bottoms. You could feel your pupils dilate. What kind of money does this man have?

What kind of business is this?

-

Levi thought  _ sinister _ things of you while he drove the two of you to the restaurant. It was close to his house. Honestly, he wasn't even planning to make it there, he was waiting on  _ your _ signal.

The entire drive you kept looking at him when you thought he wasn't looking. The way he drove, the way his face is carved, the way he gets what he wants. It was amazing. It was daring.

He took his hand off the gear shift and placed it softly on your thigh. You began to freak out, nobody but Sasha has ever done that to you before.

Is he doing what I think he's doing?

Nervously your hand sat on top of his. You had lewd thoughts about him too. You two were living in the mind of each other rent-free. 

The tips of his fingers led to your lips. You could feel the shock from his body. He didn't even notice the panties that he purchased for you were crotchless.

This excited him.

You were free in that dress, freer than he liked. He kneads at your thighs with his hand, gripping them right enough to leave a mark.

A gasp escaped your lips, why was he so good at this?

Your hand rushed back to his moving it down your private area. It was gushing, Levi was confident that if he played with it, it would be all over his seats. Did he wanna take that risk? It's not like he was planning to go to the restaurant anyways. He could just have people clean it, then clean up after him.

That works for him.

Levi dug his fingers into the younger girl’s pussy. She shivered as he explored her. He still kept his eyes on the road as his fingers pounded against her walls.

She hated that he was so good at getting what he wants.

Her body repositioned so that Levi had more room. She spread her legs further but that just pissed Levi off. She wasn't in charge here.

_ He was. _

And nothing goes on without his permission. “Close your legs” he demanded her.

“What?” a small whimper left her mouth.

“Close your legs unless you want all of Tokyo to see how much of a  _ slut _ you are” Levi challenged. She immediately shut her legs as his fingers were still inside of her.

He began to pump again, she felt  _ embarrassed _ as her head flew back in a drop top on the expressway.

She was on display. She wasn't sure if she liked it. All she knew was that at the moment, she wanted more.

“Were not making it to the restaurant are we?” you asked in a huff.

“Nope,” he menacingly smiled as his car flew.


	9. the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!

Levi brings you into his house. The air was cold and the ceilings were high. You were amazed at how spotless it looked.

“Follow me” Levi took his shoes off at the door. Likewise you place your shoes at the door and follow him. He goes into a spare bedroom and it was dark. You sat on what you assumed was a bed.

“Close your eyes” he commanded. You did as he told. He turns on some lights in the room. You felt something tugging at your wrist and ankles. His breath hitched as he moved around you. A tight grip was placed on your wrist. You took a hard breath.

You felt something being shoved inside of you.

He walks away from the bed, lays back on a couch placed in front of the bed, he left his clothes on.

“Open your eyes” Levi commanded. 

Her eyes fluttered as she moved her eyelids. Her first sight was a panting Levi sitting on a couch in front of her with his legs spread. His hair was damp.

“Goodmorning princess” his lips curl as he clicks a button. A loud gasp escapes your mouth. He placed a remote controller vibrator in her. You didn't understand why you didn't expect it. 

You couldn't hold in your moans, too much emotion washed over you. Overwhelmed isn't even the word. Stars formed behind your eyelids. Trying to stay up you look to Levi.

He was staring right back at her. You swallowed. You watched his tight pants form texture over his hard dick. It was a beautiful sight, his pants could pop at any moment. 

Levi threw his head back in pleasure.

Her breath hitched again. She loved the sight in front of her. She had never been tied up before, she loved the idea of trying new things. 

“Levi” you gasped.

“What?” his smooth voice groaned.

“Can I fix it for you?” your eyes locked to his hard-on. 

“No” he bluntly replied. Shock took over for a moment. She was confused. Do I just sit here? She questioned.

“Please?” you asked one more time. 

Levi fixed his eyes on you. Slowly his hands caressed his belt buckle eventually undoing it. You gasped. He rubbed his hand over his hard-clothed dick. He threw his head back. He’d been holding in that tension since he fucked Hange.

It sprung itself out of the Calvin Klein boxers. He placed his hand over it and rubbed as precum coated his hand. Quickly he turned off her vibrator. 

Your eyes shot open as you didn't feel the vibrations anymore. He must’ve turned it off.

Levi stares directly into your eyes while jacking his dick.

The air grew thicker. You were coming to terms with what you were doing. You weren't naked but you were changed upon a man’s house who's friends with a woman you went on a date not that long ago with. Oh not to mention he's jacking himself to the image of you in front of him.

You had on crotchless panties. _God_.

You squirmed. The sight in front of you turned you on. Levi needed help and you wanted to be that help.

“Please?” you begged one more time.

He opened his eyes as he looked at you. A sigh formed on his lips. Levi began walking to the bed, specifically to your restraints. One by one he removed them. You ran your hand along his leg moving up to his dick.

He slapped you.

“Don't move until I say so” he commands again.

  
  


He sat back down in the chair in front of the bed and told her to  _ come to get it _ . She got up slowly nervous that it was a test, she sat on her knees. Her eyebrow twitched. What was she really doing right now?

You placed your tongue on the tip as the rest of your hand was closer to the balls. 

He slowly shoves his dick deeper down your throat. It was rough and unexpected and tears formed in your eyes. He's rough with you but slow. You wants to ride him, but you knew he probably wouldn't let you.

“Come to my face” he gripped your chin hard forcing you to look at him. Slowly you dragged your body up the chair as he lifted you. Your pussy was positioned perfectly in his face and he took no time to dig in. You began to cry as Levi continuously hits the right spot. You could feel your legs begin to shake. 

Levi stops. 

Slowly he lowered her down. She hissed as his thick, lengthy cock stretched her out and filled her stomach. It was so warm that she couldn't help but clench on him. He throws his head back, not expecting that squeeze. She slowly bounces on him trying to find a rhythm before actually getting to enjoy herself. Once finally found, she bounced harder and harder against him.

She leaned forward, placing her hand on his hard abs.  _ Fuck _ , she muttered as he slammed into her. She loved the way his abs felt. She took her other hand and pulled his hair back. Her lips attached to his jaw leaving small and aggressive kisses on him. Eventually, she reached his lips, latching onto them. She bit into his bottom one. They were soft. He struggled to kiss back as he continuously rammed himself into you. This felt so lewd. You knew you'd regret it in the morning but Levi was just too hot to pass on.

He gave this dark aura. It attracted you.

A throaty moan escaped your lips as he massaged a sensitive area with the tip of his dick.

“Levi” you cried.

“That's  _ captain _ to you brat”

He grew angry. He grabbed your neck and slowly pulled you forward. “What’s my name?”

“ _ Captain _ ”

“ _ Sluts disgust me so much. You just so happen to be a pretty one. _ ” he shoved his fingers deep into your mouth. The temperature of your body began to rise as he was stuffing your holes. He pumped his two fingers in and out of your mouth and your pretty pussy took his dick.

A scream filled the room. You couldn't hold it in any longer, this was the best fuck of your life. Levi grabbed your hair and pulled it. You cried again. He kisses you digging slower and slower. Stirring up your insides.

Bouncing up and down your entire body shook and you released yourself. Weak wasn't even enough for how you were feeling. He took every single once of the power you had.

You got fucked like a slut.

Levi, looking down at the mess he made, smirked. The man knew how to do some  _ damage _ , one of the best parts of his character. He showed the younger girl just what she had in store and what she would be  _ competing _ with.

Sure she was  _ pretty, _ but Levi was the best fuck among everyone that has fucked him.

  
  



	10. the coffee shop part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop, if you saw when i accidentally named the last chapter this one no you didn’t ;)

**Three Days Later**

“Can anyone by chance come to the beach with me?” Pieck asked aloud shaking her hair. Several murmurs of “yes” filled the shop. Although the shop was open, everyone decided to hang out today. Armin was surprised that this amount of people wasn’t scaring away customers.

“Anything for you,” Jean had winked to the girl.

Sasha had turned to you and faked a gag. Mikasa rolled her eyes. Seeing Gene with someone was actually very strange.

He noticed that the tension was kinda thick. It wasn’t Pieck per se. Everyone loved her, especially you. She was the perfect roommate. She cooked, she cleaned, she wasn’t loud, she was comfortable being around.

It was just odd to watch the group dynamic change without Jean being his usual self. A lot of times you guys teased each other on certain things like how Sasha was extremely flirty and ate a lot, like how Jean had no game or like how Eren’s determination was sort of violent in a way.

Jean was calmer, he tried to act cooler. It was weird.

“Damn Mikasa, he growing up on us,” Eren chuckled as Mikasa laid her head on her hand as she sat on the couch. _Wrong choice._

Mikasa eyed Eren. The boy was ignorant, everyone knew that, he often crossed lines that he didn’t know existed, this was one. Mikasa’s fist flew to Eren’s gut. He choked out a cough. Pieck held her tongue, her and Mikasa had no bad blood, and she didn’t want to start now.

“That’s what yo stupid ass gets, anyways Y/N how was your date?” Connie jumped through the topics. You scratched your head. How much do you tell them? Everything? The pure half?

“We ate, cuddled, then watched a movie” you half ass told them.

“Awww that’s so cute” Eren spat. He wasn’t too happy about your current situation. He hate that he lost a chance with you to a woman in a suit. He avoided his feelings, it was better for him anyways.

“Damn, Eren she’s growing up on us” Mikasa mocked with attitude. He didn’t like that, it grinded his gears. He could never take what he dishes out, but that’s what made Eren who he is, lovable, sometimes gullible.

He sucked his teeth, then rolled his eyes. It wasn’t worth his energy.

Ymir worked the register as customers ordered. You didn't’t even notice them come in. “The shorty just wants black tea” You heard a familiar voice speak. Mikasa’s eyes darted from the register back to you.

Hange and Levi must be in the shop.

You sunk down in your seat. They probably already saw you so that was useless.

Sasha and Mikasa’s eyes darted to each other than away, you tried to get their attention to ask what ybut you felt that was a little risky at the moment. They sat at the table behind you, four of them to be exact. 

Hange, Erwin, Levi and Moblit.

You shivered, the other night didn’t really process in your mind yet. What were you going to tell Hange? What were you going to do about Levi?

Nothing made sense anymore.

Jean and Eren were going at each other and you didn’t even realize. They were joking of course. The group was too engaged into the conversation to even notice your panic. Sometimes you forgot that the world doesn’t revolve around you. You tried listening into the conversation. Pieck was trying so hard not to laugh that she had her hand over her mouth and held her tightening stomach.

Hange watched every moment. It was childish she admit.  _ They were still children, two decades isn’t enough to explore the world in the way that it’s meant to be explored. _

She kept her eyes on Y/N the entire time, Levi still hates that this happens. He thought maybe after he fucked her that he could tolerate Hange’s obession, it made it worse. He hated that Hange wanted you, he wanted you, both of you. It was hypocritical on his behalf he admit.

How could he request something like that?

Levi Ackerman is a powerful man. He knew it, he thrived on it. He did whatever he want with whoever he wants.

“Looks like this puppy love isn’t ending any time soon” Levi commented glancing out of the window.

“Why can’t you just admit you’re jealous? Captain Levi gets whatever he wants, can’t you just let me have one good thing once?” Hange pouted.

“You have a good thing” he rolled his eyes. The table felt uncomfortable, their conversation was probably heard by everyone. Erwin’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. He got use to the two always talking to each other like this.

“You know sometimes I can’t believe that Levi and Hange are  _ married _ ” Moblit scratches the back of his neck.

_ The shop fell silent. _

Pieck and Sasha caught it at the same time. Connie was confused until he saw Sasha’s face. Holding in laughter was hard, they burst out laughing. Pieck froze, her friend was shaking. Millions of thoughts flooded her mind.

_ You didn’t hear that. _

Convincing yourself should work right? Everyone stares to each other. It was awfully quiet.

“Wow that’s nice. It gets better and better” Eren smirks. It was entertainment to him, a lesson to you. 

Your legs moved on their own, to their table.“Care to elaborate on the married part?” you asked. Moblit began to shake. Confrontation. He didn’t like being in the middle of anything.

“Me and Levi are married” Hange smiles.

Gas began to bubble in your stomach. She said it so calmly. Is this a trick? You felt sick.“Since when?” you scream.

“This is almost their 2nd-year” Moblit answers.

Wheels turned in your head, everything started to make much more sense now. You hated that.

“What? Oh my god, I'm so stupid. The car, the fucking car. Levi bought it. This makes so much sense.”

“Levi said that I would eventually end up in Hange’s hands and I didn't understand that at first but now I do. You’re married. I’m being shared by a fucking married couple. Yeah, that’s  _ normal _ ”. You shook. 

The air felt like it was choking you, like it was being manipulated. It freaked you out. Your brain told you to leave and without a doubt your body moved to protect you.


End file.
